


Jour 26 - En sous-nombre

by Yunael



Series: Inktober 2017 [26]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Inktober, Polyamorous Character, Titans
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 13:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12508108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunael/pseuds/Yunael
Summary: / Vingt-sixième jour de l'Inktober 2017 \Les titans s’étaient rassemblés au pied de la pente, tentant de grimper à celle-ci, mais ne pouvant y parvenir à cause de son inclinaison. Ce spectacle lui donna la chair de poule. Ces regards dénués de toute forme d’humanité, plantés sur elle, sur Levi, sur leur cachette, la terrifiait. Elle ne s’était jamais vraiment retrouvée dans une telle situation. Pourtant, elle demeurait une adepte du danger, n’hésitant jamais à foncer dans le tas malgré les risques. Mais cette fois-ci, elle préférait de loin s’abstenir.





	Jour 26 - En sous-nombre

**Author's Note:**

> Thème donné par whumpreads, sur Tumblr, pour l'Inktober 2017!  
> Bonne lecture!

Le corps d’Erin s’affala sur le sol, dans un profond soupir poussé par la demoiselle. Sa tête se penchant en avant rassembla devant son visage de longues mèches braisées. Enfin, un peu de repos. Elle détacha son équipement tridimensionnel, et ses muscles se détendirent, soulagés de pouvoir quitter cette masse supplémentaire.

« On a de la chance d’avoir trouvé cet endroit. » décalara-t-elle en levant les yeux vers ses deux acolytes.

Déliant lui aussi son équipement, Ævarr se rapprochait d’elle en opinant vaguement. Levi, quant à lui, gardait un œil sur l’extérieur, depuis cette cave en hauteur, dans laquelle le trio s’était réfugié. Il attrapa le petit revolver glissé dans un étui au niveau de sa cuisse, et, levant celui-ci vers le ciel, tira. Une fumée rouge s’éleva, indiquant leur position, ainsi que la situation de détresse à laquelle ils faisaient face. Il ne s’agissait pas d’une cachette bien grande ; une simple grotte miniature creusée dans la roche, dans la pente d’une falaise. Mais pour le moment, c’était amplement suffisant.  
Les trois soldats, séparés du reste du bataillon, avait été pris d’assaut par une horde de titans alors qu’ils s’apprêtaient à rejoindre celui-ci. Ils s’étaient alors retrouvés dans l’incapacité de se mouvoir comme bon leur semblait, et, de plus, le nombre de géant les surpassant totalement, ils n’avaient pu se battre bien longtemps. Les nuques à trancher avait semblé ne jamais se réduire, tandis que le danger demeurait le même, et que leur force se faisait considérablement drainer par l’adrénaline, ainsi que les mouvements qu’ils avaient dus effectuer pour chaque monstre à éliminer. Il avait alors préféré battre en retraite, trouvant refuge dans ce pan de montagne le temps de se reposer. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu’à espérer : soit ces titans finiraient par abandonner, et se dirigeraient vers un autre endroit, soit le bataillon finirait par remarquer leur absence, et partirait à leur recherche. La deuxième option semblait la plus réaliste ; avec deux caporaux manquants, ainsi qu’une recrue, leur disparition ne passerait sans doute pas inaperçue.  
Erin se releva, libérée du poids de son équipement, et s’approcha silencieusement du brunet, jetant à son tour à un coup d’œil à l’extérieur. Les titans s’étaient rassemblés au pied de la pente, tentant de grimper à celle-ci, mais ne pouvant y parvenir à cause de son inclinaison. Ce spectacle lui donna la chair de poule. Ces regards dénués de toute forme d’humanité, plantés sur elle, sur Levi, sur leur cachette, la terrifiait. Elle ne s’était jamais vraiment retrouvée dans une telle situation. Pourtant, elle demeurait une adepte du danger, n’hésitant jamais à foncer dans le tas malgré les risques. Mais cette fois-ci, elle préférait de loin s’abstenir.

« Tu as un plan ? demanda-t-elle au brun.  
\- A part attendre du secours, pas vraiment.  
\- Profiter de la nuit pour s’enfuir ne serait pas pertinent ?  
\- Ils sont trop nombreux. Ils ont beau être moins actifs la nuit, avec ce nombre, ils parviendront tout de même à nous attraper, selon moi.  
\- Je vois… Donc, on est bel et bien coincés ?  
\- Effectivement. »

Un petit frisson lui traversa l’échine. Si possible, elle préférait mourir ailleurs plutôt que dans cet endroit où personne ne retrouvait sans doute leur cadavre. Car il ne fallait pas se voiler la face : sans réserve, sans provision, ils ne tiendraient pas ici bien longtemps. Aussi cruel que cela puisse paraître, elle se dit même qu’ils auraient pu se servir de leurs chevaux afin de pallier à ce problème, s’ils n’avaient pas été broyés par les mains des géants au-dehors.  
Le caporal Levi se détourna afin de faire face à ce petit espace leur étant offert, suivi d’Erin. Elle espérait de tout cœur que quelqu’un viendrait à leur rescousse. Et si, après vingt-quatre heures, personne n’avait encore pointé le bout de son nez, eh bien, elle descendrait se battre, et éliminerait le plus de titans possibles, afin d’élargir les chances pour ses deux camarades de s’en sortir vivants. Elle voulait mourir utile. Utile pour ses amis, pour l’humanité. Pas en s’étant réfugiée dans un tel endroit, comme une peureuse. A cet instant, elle se sentait totalement impuissante, et elle détestait cela. A vrai dire, elle se sentait frustrée, irritée contre elle-même. Levi et Ævarr se retrouvaient dans cette situation, avec elle, et elle n’était pas capable de faire quoi que ce soit pour les aider.

*

La nuit tomba rapidement sur les environs. La voute céleste devint rose-orangée, de plus en plus sombre, jusqu’à ne laisser place qu’au bleu sombre parsemé d’étoiles. La froideur de cette période suivit assez rapidement, engourdissant légèrement leur corps. Ils se serrèrent tous, les uns contre les autres, afin de garder un semblant de chaleur, adossés contre l’un des murs de la caverne. Dans les ténèbres ne se faisaient entendre que les gargouillis des titans, ainsi que les tremblements occasionnés par leurs déplacements, qui semblaient ralentir au fur et à mesure où la lumière diminuait. Si la Lune ne s’était pas élevée dans le ciel, ils auraient sans doute été plongés dans un noir complet.

« Ce que je peux détester l’obscurité… chouina la caporale, en se recroquevillant sur elle-même.  
\- Ca va aller, Caporale, les secours vont venir. Ils vont nous tirer d’ici, chercha à la rassurer le jeune agenre.  
\- J’espère ! Dire qu’on n’a même pas de quoi se faire un feu… »

Levi ne dit rien, se contentant de poser une main sur le crâne de la jeune fille, en signe de réconfort. Elle apprécia ce geste, qui lui arracha un petit sourire. Malgré leur situation, elle se sentait heureuse d’être entourée de ces deux personnes qu’elle aimait. Quelque peu rassurée, elle ferma les yeux, dans l’optique de se reposer un tant soit peu. Le lendemain, ils verraient comment la situation aura évoluée, et agiraient en conséquence.  
A peine entra en phase de somnolence qu’un cri déchira l’air. Un cri que tous trois reconnaissaient bien. Un puissant cri, porteur de la rage ainsi que l’espoir de l’humanité.  
Un cri qui venait afin de les sauver.


End file.
